


VID: Dedicated Follower of Fashion

by purplefringe



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: Garak is just a simple tailor.A plain and simple vid to Dedicated Follower of Fashion by The Kinks





	VID: Dedicated Follower of Fashion

[Dedicated Follower of Fashion](https://vimeo.com/281770529) from [Phoebe](https://vimeo.com/user8220285) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
